


A Rose By Any Other Name

by flickawhip



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Obscure & British Comment-fication 2016. </p><p>The Bletchley Circle, Millie/Jean: flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name

Jean isn’t sure what changes when the war ends. She is no longer worried for her friends, she knows that, but she doesn’t know why things change with Millie. They used to talk about flowers, and love, and the hurt they caused and then… the war is over, Millie closes herself away and Jean finds she is staring after Millie, feeling the same familiar hurt all over again. 

One day, months after Millie walked away, she comes home again, bringing roses. White roses, the kind Jean likes best. Despite all the caution she had schooled herself into having, Jean is flattered, touched, deeply. She accepts them shyly, not quite sure how to broach just what the flowers mean… she doesn’t have to in the end, Millie closes the gap between them, kissing her softly. 

The flowers are left to wilt as Jean sinks into Millie, trusting the other woman instantly, as she always has. Millie breaks the kiss just long enough to place the roses in the sink, now filled with fresh water. It isn’t wasteful and yet, even if it had been, Jean can’t help but smile at Millie’s care for the flowers. 

“If I didn’t…”

She is silenced by Millie’s lips against her own, enough so that she smiles when Millie pulls back, then speaks softly. 

“Millie… are you quite sure?”

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Millie’s reply is quick, and fierce. Susan had broken her heart once but Jean… dear, kind Jean, who never asked for anything, had helped her mend. Now she knew she had to take a chance, trust that Jean was the right person to love… that she would not be hurt again.


End file.
